Spoiled by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Oh, que otimo. Meu marido é viciado em sexo. .:. Traducao SasuSaku/COMPLETA .:.


_**Uma Fanfic SasuSaku**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface (estou autorizada a traduzir sua produção desde 2010 :D)_

___**Tradutora: **K hime_

_**Sinopse: **_Oh, que otimo. Meu marido e viciado em sexo.

* * *

**Spoiled**

_Mimado_

* * *

Uchiha Sakura amaldiçoou baixinho quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar. O significava apenas uma coisa: seu _adorável_ marido acabara de chegar em casa.

O que não era la essas coisas, já que-

Ugh.

Sasuke era uma criança mimada.

Sasuke sempre conseguia o que queria.

E sua esposa sabia muito bem (um pouco mais do que gostaria) exatamente o que ele queria.

Encolheu-se. Ela estava no banheiro, vestindo nada além de uma toalha e _realmente_ precisava ir para o quarto pegar algumas roupas (uma vez que estava congelando por estar obviamente nua). Infelizmente, o caminho para o quarto exigiria que passasse pelo corredor, o lugar onde com certeza não queria passar (porque _droga_, seu marido poderia vê-la).

- Sakura? - chamou Sasuke. - Você está em casa?

Ela podia ouvir a necessidade e urgência quase imperceptíveis na voz dele e soltou um gemido patético.

Droga.

Ela já estava grávida (de dois meses, apesar de sua aparência ser exatamente a mesma de antes).

Os passos masculinos fizeram caminho até as escadas e em direcao ao banheiro. Sakura deu um tapa na testa tentando silenciosamente sair da banheira e rezando para que ele nao a tivesse escutado ali. Ela teria batido a cabeça na parede mas isso com certeza chamaria a atenção dele.

Ela amava o marido, de verdade.

E amava _amá-lo_ também.

Mas havia uma coisa chamada "exagero", porque, fala serio, ela podia jurar que Uchiha Sasuke era uma droga de ninfomaníaco!

E seu corpo simplesmente _não_ conseguia aguentar mais isso!

- Che, 'restaurar o clã' pro inferno, - murmurou.

Seus olhos arregalaram (porque ele realmente não parecia compreender o que as palavras 'Eu nao aguento mais' significavam) quando a maçaneta da porta começou a girar. A porta abriu lentamente e Sakura fechou os olhos, pressionando a toalha bem forte contra o corpo quando seu marido entrou no banheiro.

- Sakura?

Era inútil se esconder agora.

- Sim?

A cortina da chuveiro foi puxada para o lado e ela suspirou interiormente, preparando-se para horas sem fim de sexo selvagem ( o que o moco costumava chamar também de 'restauração do clã Uchiha'). Ele olhou para ela e, em seguida, seus onix arregalaram em vista ao estado de deficit de roupas de sua esposa. Seu olhar tornou-se lascivo, predatório e Sakura só poderia morder o lábio inferior aquilo.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou ele.

Sasuke segurou uma das mãos da moca enquanto ela tentava sair da banheira (uma vez que não nao havia mais porque se esconder ali) para ajudar a mantê-la estável.

- Hum, bem, eu estava apenas me escondend-

Aparentemente a resposta feminina não era algo muito importante, pois a primeira coisa que ele fez quando os pes da kunoichi tocaram o chão do banheiro foi conectar seus lábios contra os dela e pressioná-la contra a parede. Agarrou-lhe os pulsos e aos suspendeu sobre a cabeça rosada, usando uma mao para tentar retirar a toalha que envolvia-lhe o corpo.

- Sasuke-kun-

Ele abafou suas palavras com mais um de seus beijos.

- Droga, - amaldiçoou interiormente. - Eu não estou _gemendo_ seu idiota, estou tentando falar!

- Sasu-

Seu marido lhe tomou os lábios de novo, sua intenção clara: ele não a deixaria falar.

Ela suspirou interiormente, não querendo ter de mordê-lo, mas na verdade, ele realmente não estava muito afim de ouvi-la (e, além disso, ela tinha um palpite de que ele era masoquista também). Sakura pegou o lábio inferior do moco, fingindo estar cedendo ao beijo. Quando ele finalmente deu-lhe um pouco de espaço naquela "batalha" , Sakura o mordeu com força.

Sasuke imediatamente se afastou e franziu a testa. Parte dela se perguntou por que não esperou ate ver no que iria dar, mas ela sabbia que se o fizesse, logo ele estaria sem calcas e camisa e isso seria problematico. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Que diabos foi isso?

Sakura suspirou.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Ele piscou, seu aborrecimento desaparecendo. Ela abaixou os braços e sentou-se no assento do vaso sanitario, enquanto ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado, fitando-a em curiosidade.

- Estamos fazendo sexo demais.

E isso ai.

Ela finalmente o disse.

Claro, de forma bem casual e provavelmente no pior momento possível (considerando quão _feliz ele parecia),_ mas isso foi porque seu corpo estava gravemente exausto e cansado e ela _realmente_ precisava de um descanso nessa "jornada" de trazer novos Uchihas ao mundo.

Sasuke parecia ofendido.

- Sakura, você disse que ia me ajudar a restaurar meu clã, - afirmou com firmeza.

- Sim, eu prometi, mas Sasuke-kun, só podemos fazer um _bebê _de cada vez! - Sakura retrucou e apontou para a própria barriga, incicando que ja havia um a caminho. - E nos ja temos um aqui! O clã não vai conseguir ter mais membros nos próximos seis meses!

Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

(Ele queria mais sexo!).

Ela suspirou, cansada.

- Sasuke-kun, _realmente,_ isso e um exagero!

Ugh, ela sequer queria _dizer a palavra novamente!_

- Do que está falando? - Sasuke a fitou como se ela fosse louca. - _'Exagero'?_ - repetiu, incrédulo. - Que tipo de piada-

Sakura se encolheu.

- Sasuke-kun eu já estou grávida!- choramingou. - Então, sera que você poderia apenas... Basta _abaixar essa coisa_ por um tempo, droga!

- Sakura-

- Estou _dolorida,_ Sasuke-kun. - Sakura finalmente disse em voz alta, acenando descontroladamente. - Tudo bem?! eu disse. EU. ESTOU. DOLORIDA_._ A minha droga de você-sabe-o-que não formiga mais durante o orgasmo. Não, comicha nem nada, porque você simplesmente a _ esgotou, entao_ por _favor,_ Sasuke-kun, por favor, me de um tempo!

Houve um silêncio breve em que Sakura respirava com dificuldade e Sasuke apenas a fitava.

O olhar em seus onix era de partir o coração.

- Eu estou ... machucando você?

Droga-

Sakura se encolheu porque agora, pensando em suas próprias palavras, percebeu que ela o _fez_ parecer como um vilão ( o que ele _não_ era). Nao mesmo. Sasuke não era nada mais que um homem normal viciado por sua droga preferida. ele era apenas mais um viciado.

Ela abriu a boca, mas fez uma pausa para tentar achar a coisa certa a dizer.

- N-Não!

Ugh.

Ele parecia tão _triste,_ porque fala serio, por mais que Naruto e kakashi-sensei e Ino costumassem zoa-lo frequentemente sobre seu "vicio", dizendo que ele era uma causa perdida, ela simplesmente não desejava se juntar "ao clube". A face de culpado e envergonhado que esboçava agora foi a chave para seu coração.

Otimo.

Pro inferno.

Porque realmente, no casamento as pessoas deveriam fazer certos sacrifícios pelo o outro, certo (mesmo que parecesse _que ela_ estava sempre fazendo a maior parte deles).

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. - murmurou, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço masculino, pressionando a testa sobre a pele do local (junto com mais outras _coisas)._

Ele ouviu o suspiro feminino antes dela pressionar seus lábios contra os dele, desta vez, iniciando o beijo.

(Ponto pra ele).

Ele sorriu.

Um pirralho mimado, era isso que o era, alem de um ator incrível também!

Sasuke sempre conseguia o que queria.

* * *

N/T: _Galerinha, tai mais um pra alegrar o sabado da gente ;D_

_Bom, hoje ainda teremos mais duas sasusaku :DD_


End file.
